Jiang Chen/Techniques
Techniques Eastern Amethyst Qi (Chapter 16) * Two martial arts tactics contained within it: * "Amethyst Cloud Palm" was graceful and elegant. It was a gust of falling leaves and flowers one second, and rainbow clouds chasing after the moon the next. Both insubstantial and tangible, it emphasized being ethereal. * “Eastern King Point” on the other hand, emphasized unpredictability. It was as sudden as thunder, but also like the shooting stars. A fleeting glimpse of a divine dragon would abruptly materialize, catching one off guard. Secret of Nine Laughing Oceans (Chapter 34) * I made one dream through nine lifetimes and dried the vast oceans with one laugh. Ask not how high the heavens are, I ride the waves myself. * Vast Ocean Current Splitter: ** First Form - Wave Slash (50) ** Second Form - Wave Breaker (51) ** Third Form - Wave Surge (106) ** Fourth Form - Soaring Dragon (267) ** Ultimate Form - Withering Ocean (402) * Divine Aeons Fist: ** Boxing technique that combined the sun and the moon to distill the complex down to the simple (51) Moonshatter Flying Daggers (Chapter 54) * As its name indicated and implied, Moonshatter Flying Daggers was a powerful force that could pierce the sun and moon and destroy the stars. * Practicing this ‘Moonshatter Flying Daggers’ will not be the work of a day and night. The remarkable ability of the ‘Moonshatter Flying Daggers’ is many times more brilliant that the ‘Secret of the Nine Laughing Oceans’. It’s a method that nears the level of those at a heavenly level. However, the initial portion of the ‘Moonshatter Flying Daggers’ is not that difficult or awkward. ** Flying Eagle Form (184) ** Pouncing Tiger Form (184) ** Brilliance Form (Centered around Speed) (389) ** Lightning Form (Centered around Uncanny) (389) * Four accompanying abilities had to be practiced in the course of practicing Moonshatter Flying Daggers: God’s Eye, Ear of the Zephyr, Boulder’s Heart and Psychic’s Head. God Eye (Chapter 54) * A pair of eyes could be used to observe all the planes beneath the heavens. One throwing dagger could cause the enemy to have no avenue for escape whether in the heavens or underground. 33 Levels in total. ** Level 1 (55) ** Level 3 (58) ** Level 4 (63) ** Level 5 (78) ** Level 6 (80) ** Level 9 (184) ** Level 10 (239) ** Level 11 (306) ** Level 15 (379) ** Level 20 (476) ** Level 27 (717) Zephyr Ear (Chapter 54) * When hearing had been trained to an extreme, the ears could discern direction from the wind. Even if you attacked from all directions, all would be beheaded wherever the throwing daggers landed. 33 Levels in total. ** Level 1 (55) ** Level 3 (58) ** Level 4 (63) ** Level 5 (78) ** Level 6 (80) ** Level 9 (184) ** Level 10 (239) ** Level 15 (379) ** Level 20 (476) ** Level 27 (717) Boulder Heart (Chapter 54) * When mental ability had been trained to an extreme, the heart would be as firm as a rock. Even if there were a thousand, or tens of thousands of illusions, one would not be entranced by them. One flying dagger would point straight towards the actual body and behead the enemy. 33 Levels in total. ** Level 1 (55) ** Level 2 (58) ** Level 3 (78) ** Level 5 (184) ** Level 6 (239) ** Level 7 (285) ** Level 12 (379) ** Level 16 (476) ** Level 24 (717) Psychic Head (Chapter 54) * When the perception of the seven apertures of the human head were trained to an extreme, the seven apertures would be opened and the entire world would be in your perception. There would be no secrets, no door to heaven, nor crack to the underground, that an enemy could take refuge in. ** Level 2 (184) ** Level 3 (197) ** Level 4 (239) ** Level 7 (379) ** Level 9 (476) ** Level 20 (717) Lotus of Ice and Fire (Chapter 215) * Also called Illusory Lotus of Fire and Ice. Gains the ability to cultivate in and control the elements of Ice and Fire to a frightening degree. * The Lotus can make illusory copies of the body and have the Lotus simulate itslef, bewitching opponents (449). ** Spirit Level 2 - Control 4 Vines (239) ** Spirit Level 3 - Control 6 Vines (258) ** Spirit Level 4 - Control 12 Vines (304) ** Spirit Level 5 - Control 14 Vines (378) ** Spirit Level 6 - Control 18 Vines (388) ** Spirit Level 7 - Control 35 Vines (403) ** Spirit Level 8 - Control 49 Vines (411) ** Spirit Level 9 - Control 64 Vines (430) ** Origin Level 1 - Control 72 Vines (449) ** Origin Level 3 - Control 108 Vines (509) ** Origin Level 4 - Control 200+ Vines (513) ** Emperor Level 4 - Control 1000+ Vines (1395) Obscure Seal of Life and Death (Chapter 301) * Seal technique that simulates all beneath the heavens to form a hand seal of life and death. All beneath the heavens are encompassed by this life and deathseal technique that simulates all beneath the heavens to form a hand seal of life and death. All beneath the heavens are encompassed by this life and death. ** Seal of Hellfire - Fire Attribute Seal ** Seal of Frostchil - Ice Attribute Seal Nine Transformations of Demons and Gods (Chapter 323) * Also called Nine Variations of Buddha’s Warrior Attendants. Uses the essence of metal, along with the power of fire and water, to refine an indestructible body. ** Level 1 - Skin (324) ** Level 2 - Flesh and Blood (344) ** Level 3 - Tendons and Bones (395) ** Level 4 - Five Organs () ** Level 5 - True Origin (613) ** Levels 6-9 - Tempering into one’s body, and begin to transform into the various forms of demons and gods. ** Level 6 - Preliminary Images: Redscaled Firelizard, Golden Cicada, True Dragon and Vermillion Bird (927) ** Level 7 - Intermediary Images ** Level 8 - Advanced Images ** Level 9 - Heavenly Images Evil Golden Eye (Chapter 412) * Use of the arts of the eye to freeze one’s soul, unwittingly using metal essence to petrify one into a golden statue. Superpoint Nova (Chapter 437) * First: Skyblade Supernova Point. The first incorporated boundless fire elemental energy concentrated into an attack that scorched the skies, as if a volcano erupting with incredible destructive force in an instant. * Second: Profound Dark Supernova Point. The second absorbed boundless ice elemental energy and concentrated into a mysterious, dark power of glacial ice, giving one the feeling of suddenly being crushed by a hundred ice mountains, freezing even the meridians. * Third: Galaxy Supernova Point. The third, and most powerful one, leveraged boundless metal elemental energy concentrated magnetic power to lock the opponent in a prison of space before slicing it into fragments in an instant. This move was a metal elemental attack of the highest density and would dice one to death instantly. * Fourth: Galaxy Slash. Explosive force could burst forth from a single finger like a wave of shooting stars decimating all the King’s men and all the King’s horses. Cicada Wing * Cicada Counterfeit * Featherlight Tactics (Chapter 684) * It enabled the cultivator to dash to and fro like a gust of wind or crack of thunder, coming and going like a shadow. It was almost impossible to guard against it. * In addition, Emperor Featherflight had a famous blade technique called the “Featherflight Blade” which had complemented his Featherflight Tactics Divine Five Thunder Sword (Chapter 902) * First Sword - Worldshaker shaking heaven and earth (902) * Second Sword - Moving existence itself * Third Sword - Separating Yin and Yang * Fourth Sword - Claiming dominion over the world * Fifth Sword - Gathering the five elements and forming thunder itself Kunpeng Meteoric Escape (Chapter 1009) * This art also contained innate destructive powers. When the Kunpeng Meteoric Escape was brought to the extreme limit, it would give rise to very powerful heat energy and a formidable severing light. Many opponents were instantly killed by the sharp severing light. Even if they somehow evaded it, they would be consumed by the large amount of heat generated. It was an art that gave rise to offense while on the defensive, and vise versa. Searing Sundrake Spear (Chapter 1882) * it was a technique that emphasized sweeping strikes and dominance over the battlefield. Sword of Genesis (Chapter 1892) * The Sword of Genesis was a very high-level and elegant technique. Though it was designed for killing, it was much more classy and graceful than its more brutal peers. * His opening strike is called Yin Yang Twilight Slash. Category:Techniques